Red Rising
by 657
Summary: After the Rowdyruff Boys Z split up, Brick leaves New Townsville and travels to a new city on his own. He becomes a dark vigilante, using force and weapons to protect the city and its inhabitants.


Brick sighed as he scanned the city from the gargoyle on the side of the clock tower. The 18 year old boy's outfit was a little different from when he was in New Townsville, terrorizing the PPGZ with his brothers. It was basically the same except he had black gauntlets. The gauntlets were fingerless, like his old gloves. He also had a black utility belt that was around his waist. The buckle was a large red circle that was in the center. Unlike the PPGZ, the belt wasn't used to help him transform. Instead, it was used to store his weapons. And no not the stupid spit ball straw, he threw that out 4 years ago. What're really in there, are actual weapons like, over a dozen custom shaped shuriken, a grappling gun (considering he can't fly), smoke bombs, a couple cables and other useful things.

He remembered why he left New Townsville a few years ago. He thought that there was more to life than being a simple nuisance. Boomer agreed…while Butch thought they were both nuts. Anyway, the trio had split up to go their own ways. Brick still keeps in contact with Boomer, but Butch tends to ignore both of them.

He came here to this city, and was adopted by a highly wealthy couple when he was 12 by the names of Satoshi Makihito and Kasumi Makihito. They gave him what he always wanted…an actual family. They gave him a different name, Takeo. He took on their last name as well and he did see them as parents…until they were murdered by a mugger looking for spare cash about 2 years later. That's what led Brick to become who he is today. A crime fighter, out to make sure what happened to him never happens to anyone else. In their will, the couple left him all their earthly possessions considering they viewed him as a son. So he got the house and their butler, who became a father figure to him.

He continued to peer out across the city, scanning for any disturbances when he heard an alarm bell ring from the bank across the street. Brick scowled before he reached into his belt and pulled out his grapple and shot it towards the crime scene.

The bank was being robbed by 4 criminals. They were about to exit the bank when they saw Brick blocking their path with a scowl on his face. Brick leapt at one criminal and tackled him to the ground before punching him in the face, knocking him out. Brick got into a battle position as a crook came running at him. The criminal threw a punch, which Brick caught in his hand. Brick dislocated the shoulder of the criminal he was fighting currently. The guy fell to the ground screaming in pain as Brick turned to the other 2. He jumped forward and smashed his fist into another criminals nose, breaking bone and cartilage. Brick turned to the final criminal as the criminal pulled out a gun and pointed it and started shooting at him.

Brick rolled out of the way before priming a shuriken and throwing it at the criminal. As it knocked into the guys hand, the criminal was able to get out a final shot before the shuriken sliced open his hand, making him drop his gun. The bullet came out of the barrel, and hit its mark in Brick's left shoulder.

Brick grunted in pain before he sprinted towards the criminal. When that the criminal looked up, he received a punch to the face, knocking him out cold. When the cops responded to the alarm and arrived, Brick was long gone, and the criminal was suspended in the air by his foot because of a long cord that was attached to the rafters above.

Brick was on a gargoyle attached to clock tower again. He assessed his shoulder to see how much damage it sustained and groaned when he saw the bullet was still lodged in the wound. He growled as he punched in a few keys…before he frickin jumped from the gargoyle. He descended towards the streets below before he shot his grapple into the air…and it latched on to a frickin red and black fighter jet as it was flying in the path of the grapple.

Brick went flying through the air as his grapple was hooked onto the jet. Brick began to reel in his grapple, and began to get closer to the jet. As soon as he was just under the jet, the bottom opened up and the seat of the jet descended. The seat was empty, showing that the jet was on autopilot. Brick climbed into the seat and pressed a few keys on his gauntlet and the seat ascended, taking him into the jet! Brick piloted the aircraft to take him back to his hideout.

He arrived in a giant, dark lair. He landed the jet on a pedestal in the center of the cave. He exited the aircraft and walked down a small flight of metal steps. He started walking before he heard a voice call out to him.

"Rough night of crime fighting Master Takeo?"

Brick turned around to look at an old man who had spoken;

"Something like that. How did you know?"

The old man pointed to the bullet hole before he spoke;

"I believe that the main idea is to duck when you are shot at."

Brick raised an eyebrow as he spoke;

"Is that sarcasm Tanaka?"

The old man now known as Tanaka crossed his arms before he spoke;

"Mild teasing at best. I'm being uncharacteristically gentle with you, mainly because you're bleeding all over my nice clean floor."

Brick began to walk towards a large monitor that was up against the wall at the edge of the room when Tanaka stepped aside to block his path. Brick raised an eyebrow before he spoke;

"Not gonna let me go to work."

Tanaka nodded before he spoke;

"That is correct Master Takeo. Not until you've had proper medical attention."

Brick sighed as he spoke;

"Fine."

He knew that an argument with Tanaka with all people was one he would never win. Tanaka wasn't done speaking though;

"Food, and a minimum of eight hours bed rest."

Brick scowled as he started walking with Tanaka;

"Let's just get this over with."

Brick began to walk towards the medical station as Tanaka continued to speak;

"I made chicken soup. You can eat while you brood and I'll remove the bullet and put in stitches myself. It will be delightful I'm sure."

Brick sighed in annoyance before he spoke;

"Alright already!"

Tanaka grinned before he spoke;

"By the way, the part about the stitches; that, would be sarcasm."


End file.
